Slut or not I am who I am
by shiori1chan
Summary: kagome leaves inuyasha's time because she sees him with kikyo. she came back home and went all goth and sealed the well. she goes to a new school now. only to find out inuyasha's dick of a brother sesshomaru is her home room teacher. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

She kept running. She didn't know how long it had been. All she knew was she was going to run out of breath if she didn't stop. Kagome used her miko powers to sense if any demon's were near by. She sensed none. So she sat down and started crying. She knew it was going to happen but couldn't believe it!.

Flashback.

" Kikyo you are the only one for me, I never loved kagome. Well I did. But in a sister way." Inuyasha stated.

Inuyasha and kikyo couldn't sense her she had masked her scent and her powers to keep them from noticing. She didn't want her cover to be blown. She had followed inuyasha when he went after kikyo's soul collectors except this time was different.

She was trying so hard not to cry.

"Prove it inuyasha. Make love to me." The clay pot bitch said.

Kagome couldn't take it any longer she didn't want to be there when they were doing the dirty. She headed back to camp.

" Sango I am leaving tell inuyasha he is still my brother and I love him. Take care of shippo for me. I want to go home. Never to return" kagome said very sadly.

"I will dear sister. Trust me. Shippo will be safe. Inuyasha and his whore wont come near him. We love you so much kagome. Please don't forget about us. " sango said with tears in her eyes.

" I love you … dear sister" kagome said as she walked off towards the bone eaters well.

END FLASHBACK.

Kagome thought about what had just happened not long ago. She had decided. To go back home and seal the well.

Soon she was at the bone eaters well. She looked around at the inuyasha forest. She started to tear up, only to stop herself realizing he wasn't worth her time.

Kagome climbed into the well and felt much better as the blue light surrounded her. She felt warmth. She felt safe. She felt… loved. She felt…. Home.

Kagome climbed out of the well and looked down sadly. She used most of her miko powers to put a seal on the well that only she could take off. Inuyasha will not be able to get to her side of the future. Not anymore anyway.

She went inside and saw her mother, brother, and grandfather watching television. She told them everything that had happened. Kagome asked her mom If she could get a whole new room and a whole new wardrobe. Her mother said of course. She only said yes because only a few days previous they had won the lottery. Her mother had won 300,000,000 million USD.

The next day kagome and her mother went shopping at stores like, Hot topic, Spencer's, I 'm not a vampire but I feel like one, gothic r us, and cut yourself its pleasure. As soon as kagome came home with over 300 bags of clothing. She emptied out her entire wardrobe. You can imagine what that was like right?.

As soon as kagome emptied out her old wardrobe, she started to put the new one in. she picked up her first bag from I'm not a vampire but I feel like it and pulled out a very slutty black and red corset top. It had plaid on the red part but the black was just well black. The back zipped up. The front had a tie in it. And it pushed kagome's boobs so far up they looked like they had just been bought.

Kagome loved her new wardrobe. She decided she would wear the sluttiest thing she could in the morning to her new school Shikon High.

Kagome's mother mrs higurashi called her down for dinner. Tonight they were having kagome's favorite. Miso soup, deep fried fish covered in sea weed, rice, and mushrooms seasoned and on top of xiao bau foa. Kagome loved her dinner. But soon she was full which mad her sad. She basically dragged herself up the stairs. She debated if she should take a shower or not. She decided she should. After kagome got out of the shower. She put on her new pajama's she bought from hot topic. It was a black see through top along with black see through underwear.

When kagome woke up she basically wanted to smash the fuck out of the alarm clock. It had woken her up an hour early. She thought she had set it for seven not six. She couldn't get back to sleep so. She got up and started getting dressed.

Kagome put on her mid thigh fish net stalking along with her garters and her plaid red and black skirt with two buckles on each side. She then put on her favorite top. The corest which had an arrow pointing down saying…. There's the sweet stuff. Kagome put on her red and black converse that go up to her knees.

She went into the bathroom and almost screamed.

"OH MY GOD MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE SHIT." She screeched.

She quickly got out her curling iron and curled every single piece of hair on her tiny little face. After she was done and she thought her hair complimented her face enough she went to her makeup and eyes. She stuck in her dark purple contacts and then added her mascara and eveyliner. She didn't put too much on. She didn't want to seem like a prostitute or nothing. She then applied her light pink shimmery lip gloss and put in her earings and lip ring she had recently got. She was ready to go.

She grabbed her keys from her mother and was about to leave until she realized she forgot her phone and bookbag. She quickly went and retrieved it. Kagome knew she was late. God was she going to get yelled at. She parked and ran inside.

Her home room was room 789 . as soon as she walked in everyone looked at her even the teacher. When she saw who it was she was utterly shocked.

"ano.. Se-Sesshomaru?" she gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! It is shiori1chan here im actually going to update this story. But if I don't get 10 reviews on this chapter im not continuing with this story k?

Kagome looked him straight in the eye. His long silky white hair was put into a high pony tail and his normal Carmel eyes danced with amusement as soon as he saw her.

_Inuyasha's wench. Why is she in this time? Shouldn't she be looking for my brother so she can help him find the jewel shards back in my time?. And why is she dressed like a number one prostitute .  
_

Kagome just sat there until he told her where to sit. Great in the front row. Right in front of him. Isn't this going to be amusing.

Kagome silently opened her text book to page 178 like was written on the board.

Sesshomaru gave everyone a work sheet and told them to work from pages 178 to page 184. He was watching the young miko rather intently he wanted to figure out what her purpose in this time is. And why she had followed him to this school. But maybe she didn't know he was here. In fact she seemed very surprised when she walked in the room to find out he was her home room teacher.

Kagome was of course done before anyone else. But this was because she was very smart even when it comes to English. She was the smartest kid in her whole class to be exact no one not even the lord himself could stand a chance at this young miko when it came to studying and learning .

Soon the bell rang and everyone got up to leave.

"miss higurashi please stay after class for being late there is an urgent matter we must discuss." Her "sensei" stated.

" hai sensei" she replied with a lot of sarcasm that clearly pissed sesshy off.

After everyone had left and before the next class came in sesshomaru asked her something he was wondering about her since she came in.

" why are you in this time? And where is my brother?" he stated bluntly.

" well first. I am in this time because I was never from your time. I can travel through time because of a well in my shrine and because of my miko powers . and for 2. Your brother is back in his time and is either A: banging a clay pot or B: getting taken to hell as we speak. Anymore questions? " she said.

"no that will be all" he said

Kagome walked back to her next period class with the excuse note sesshomaru had given her. The teacher Onigumo gave her a seat in the back because she asked him if she could sit back there. When kagome was walking back she heard the guys whistling and the girls saying mean and nasty names. Like. Slut. Hoe. Bitch. Dick sucker. Ass fucker. Prostitute. And one girl even said. " id bet you she'd get on the ground and suck onigumos cock in front of us".

That last statement really pissed kagome off. She turned around and punched the girl straight in the face. Kagome noticed the girl had dark brown hair and Carmel colored eyes. Her name was Ami Hizashiro. A new exchange student from kagomes school. But no worries kagome already knew her.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" ami screeched.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME? HOW BOUT YOU KEEP MY FUCKING NAME OUT OF YOUR FUCKING SLUTTY MOUTH OR ILL KICK YOUR ASS LIKE LAST TIME. GOT THAT!" kagome yelled back

Everyone was whistling and shouting at ami and rooting for kagome.

Kagome was sent to the office of shizune sama. The head dame of the school.

Come in miss higurashi. The dame said . kagome did what she was told and walked silently into the room. She knew she would probably get expelled but she couldn't give two fucks.

" now miss higurashi why did you punch miss hizashiro in the face?" the dame asked.

" well dame sama here are her exact words " id bet you she'd get on the ground and suck onigumos cock in front of us. Is what she said about me."

The dame looked shocked. After about five minutes she finally spoke. " alright you may go back to class but this is a warning the next time you get in a fight you will be expelled from my school. Oh and send miss hizashiro down here."

When kagome was walking in the hall she overheard sesshomaru in his room . he had a crystal ball in front of him and was clearly communicating with someone of his time. Was it his brother? Oh boy did she want to know.

Kagome listened very intently and she caught herself staring at sesshomaru a few times. Oh man was he beautiful the way his hair moved with every breath he took. Wait what was she thinking. Hes a demon lord for Christ sake!.

Kagome heard what he had said next. " stop fucking calling me inuyasha you have your clay pot go fuck her in a cave or some shit seeing as you like dead things. I don't see why you passed that beautiful girl up. Kagome her name was. Well for your information she is in this school at this very moment. " he smirked and then continued " and in this room at this very moment" kagome looked up to meet sesshomarus carmel eyes.

She made her way over to the crystal ball and peered inside. And there of course was inuyasha.

"hello inuyasha"

" ka-ka-kagome!"

"yes you stupid fucking half breed what the fuck do you want?"

"i-i- I just wanted to say I'm sorry"

" wow sorry . hmm what should I say to that. Oo. I know. How about go fuck yourself. You hurt me . I hurt you. Oh and by the way. Your precious kikyo is fucking naraku as we speak."

Soon she hung up the crystal ball and walked out of the classroom towards her car.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I know I haven't updated in forever but yah know. Kinda went to Disney world XD. Anyway sesshomaru is gunna be a little OOC but that's cause I say he can be. And so is kagome!. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHAAAAAA XD

Kagome got to her car and opened the door and plopped down roughly on her leather seat. She remembered the day her father bought the car. He told her when he died he would leave it to her in his will.

She turned on the radio and started to peel out of the parking lot. She was so mad you could literally see the steam coming out of her ears. Who does Inuyasha think he is? . calling Sesshomaru in the future. She quickly stepped on the breaks. Why was Sesshomaru in the future anyway!. She was deep in thought until she heard a car beep behind her and a few nasty words as well. Kagome hit the gas and was going up to 90 mph on the highway.

She finally slowed down to 50 mph when she reached her street. Kagome took the keyes from the ignition and just sat there thinking. Why exactly was Sesshomaru in the future? No one knew.

She couldn't even imagine why he would want to come here. With all of the loud people and the air that smelled like poison . his youkai would not like that. Oh well. It wasn't her problem. She knew better than to get into other people's business.

She just wondered what Inuyasha thought about what she said about Kikyo fucking Naraku . he was probably beyond pissed. But Kagome could see everything. No one knew except for her and her mother. Kagome was NOT Kikyo's reincarnation.

Kagome found out about this in her dream one night.

FLASHBACKKKK

Kagome looked around to see nothing but darkness. Suddenly she saw a bright flash of a light pink energy and there before her was none other than the dead priestess Midoriko.

" Kagome, I have come to you to tell you of your true heritage." The ghost priestess said.

" What do you mean?" she asked.

" You are not Kikyo's reincarnation. Nor mine. You were born 3 thousand years before I even existed. You Kagome, are the first priestess to be born. Your true parents were frightened at your powers and they sealed you away in that well which you now call the bone eaters well or Inuyasha's well" Midoriko stated.

Kagome looked dumbfounded. So she wasn't Kikyo's reincarnation. And now she finds out she was the first priestess ever born and her parents locked her away.

" My parents locked me away. I feel the love guys" She stated.

" I am not done child. Your parents were both youkai and your father lord Iroh. Was lord of the southern lands. He has since past on. And now it is up to you to run the southern lands. It is not know how you became of your priestess powers. But we are glad you did. Your mother now stumbled upon you when she first open the shrine there you sat. not even aged. You were still an infant. But when she lifted you I spoke and told her of your heritage, I also placed a spell on you that would hide your youkai markings until your 17th birthday which was yesterday was it not." Midoriko said.

As soon as she said that Kagome felt a very warm heat envelope her body whole. She changed . her hair darkened to a midnight blue. Her eyes became a bright ocean blue like the foam in the ocean. Her nails became long and sharp and poisonous. Her busts had grown fully and she now had big boobs. *(38C*)

Her curves had filled out nicely. And any woman who saw her would drop dead for her looks and curves. Midoriko showed Kagome what she now looked like and kagome's mouth fell open. This was her. Wow.

" Now that you know child, you must go back to the past and rule the southern lands. You are to be mated with lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. Promised by both of your fathers. " Midoriko said.

And with that the ghost of the shikon no tama priestess vanished as if it was never even there.

END FLASH BACKK

Kagome was in deep thought about that dream. And she suddenly remembered Sesshomaru. Why was he in the future. Maybe he found out about what Midoriko had told her. And he was coming to find his mate to be and lop off her head before she could even do anything about it.

Midoriko had told Kagome what type of youkai she was. She was two very very rare types of youkai.

Kagome was half snow leopard youkai and half ice wolf youkai. Two very rare youkai. It had just been luck they had met and that she got pregnant as soon as they mated.

Kagome stalked into her house and threw her keys on the table. She made her way to the kitchen and made her self a ham and cheese sandwich she was very hungry. It was a very long day today. She moan as she bit into her sandwich . the food tasted so good. It felt as if she hadn't eaten for days but she just ate not 6 hours ago. Kagome looked at the clock and it said 10:30 . holy crap. She left the school at 5 oclock was she really in the car for 5 hours thinking about Sesshomaru. She knew the clock couldn't be right. But indeed it was.

Kagome also learned that she had a tail. And ears. She learned this after her markings came . her markings were two bright blue stripes on each cheek , one on each wrist. And two on each thigh, kagome also had a tattoo that looked like cherry blossoms and ice melting around them going up her stomach everyone thought it was a tattoo. But it was a birth mark. She also had a cherry blossom in the middle of her for head.

Kagome yawned and decided it was time for bed. She headed up stairs. And as soon as she hit the pillow she was out like a light.


End file.
